Cloud 9
by writersblock69.2
Summary: LEMON YURI DON'T READ IF NOT LIKED! Basically StarxRae in sexual congress. Please review and yeah, hoep you enjoy the way I chose in presenting the story.


Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

You are dressed in a long pink gown that goes down to your ankles. It is halter top style, its low upon your breasts. You are wearing high heeled shoes, the same color as your dress. Your lips are red; a sight that makes my heart beet harder and harder ever time I see them. Your eyeliner is a darker green then your eyes making you ever so much more beautiful. Red fiery red hair drapes over your shoulders elegantly and the red hangs in the back all the way down to your buttocks. You don't have your gauntlets on for the first time since I've met you, nor do you have that neck plate.

I look in the mirror. You are dressed so much better then me. My dark blue hair has been cut shorter and is spiked; I realize now that it makes me look like a guy despite my large breasts. I'm wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt. On the front of the t-shirt there is a white design showing a silhouette dragon with a lone knight on a rock preparing for battle. It is a Chinese Dragon and the design goes all the way back of the shirt. The shirt reveals nothing but it is tight and leaves nothing to the imagination. My black beady eyes, the same that melted your heart, stare back at me and they make me smile. My grey lipstick just blends in with the color of my skin but it makes my lips shine. My black jeans blend in with my shirt and are also very tight. I'm wearing leather, shin high boots which shine as much as your eyes.

I turn back to you, grinning slightly. As our eyes meet your lips spread like a butterflies wings while my heart melts into a puddle. My chest is warmed by your gaze and my smile opened up revealing my pearl white teeth.

"Shall we return to our respected rooms?" You ask in your heavenly voice. I find it ironic that not only are you heavenly but you actually came from the heavens.

"I think we should," comes my raspy earthly voice.

"Was this night good for you too?" you ask taking my hand in yours.

My knees quiver and I can barely answer with a nod. You lead us down the hall ways and we even start floating off the ground.

At this point I start thinking of what it was that I did that got me a date with you. I also wonder why I can't really remember the date. It is of no importance to me however, just because I am with you; and that is all that matters.

You lead us just to the door outside your room. You turn to me and take my other hand in yours. My heart thaws once more and as we land, you have to keep me from falling. In your arms I am the happiest I've ever been in my life.

I am hoping that you will lean over and kiss me but as you help me to my feet I know it won't happen. My heart sinks slowly but as I meet your eyes my heart springs back up. I smile and you lean forward, your eyes closing slowly. I blink but then close my own eyes and follow your lead closing my eyes. Our lips meet; yours a cushion of passion.

We draw back from each other, my heart racing a mile a minute. I turn to leave but you hold onto my arm with your vice but strangely gentle grip.

"What is it Starfire?" I ask turning around and looking into your green eyes.

You probe my face for a moment before you answer, as if trying to decide something.

"I wish to spend some more time with you," you reply. "I love you so much Raven and I do not wish to end this night now."

I smile and blush as you take my hand and lead me off down the hall way and I find myself looking up at the towering television. You float majestically toward the television and put in a movie. You snuggle up close to me and I love the feeling of your warm body hugging me. The movie ends and I turn to you and find you asleep on my shoulder. Your green eyes hidden, your bosom raising and lowering slowly with your breath.

I want to reach out and grab one of your breasts but I hold myself back. I love you too much to do something like that. Instead I kiss you on the top of the head. You moan lightly but you don't wake up. I look at you upside down and I move my head forward, my lips aimed at yours. I feel you kiss back and this fills me with joy.

Your green eyes open and I smile.

"Your eyes make my heart race," you say in a seductive tone. "They're the most beautiful things I've seen on this planet."

"Why thank you my love," I say happily, "I guess you don't look into the mirror often."

You smile and you lean forward, closing your eyes. I rush forward and complete the kiss. I lick at your bottom lip and you let my tongue slip into your mouth.

I find my self all over you. My right hand grips your breast ever so lightly. You look into my eyes as I slip a hand under the hem of your dress and slowly move my way up your claves.

Then I stop it all. You look at me disappointed and I shake my head.

"I can't just do this," Raven said. "I'd love to make love to you but I don't want to seduce you."

You look at me disappointed but take my hand.

"I love you Raven and I will obey your wishes," you say. "I wish for you to walk me to my room."

"I love you too Starfire," I say taking your hand.

You lead me off down the hallway and we find ourselves standing outside your door. I take both of your hands in mine and then I kiss you on the chin.

"Goodnight love," I say and turn to go.

I feel my hands slip out of yours and it hurts my heart. Your voice fills it right back up however.

"Raven," you majestic voice fills the air once more. "Do you wish for coffee?"

I stop in my tracks.

"Pardon?" I ask unsure I heard you correctly.

"I hear that it is customary, in earth custom, to offer coffee when the date has gone well."

I smile at your ignorance and think to myself, _ignorance is bliss._

"Starfire, I don't believe you understand the meaning of 'coffee' at the end of a date."

"No Raven, I believe I do."

"Coffee is a code word for-"

"It means that one of the people want to have sexual relations."

I'm shocked that you know this but it makes my smile broader. I turn around slowly looking up and down your beautiful dress, tracing over your curves. You extend you hand with a smile and I take it. My heart is warmed as you lead me into your room.

I sit down on your bed.

You sit down next to me.

Our eyes meet.

We both blush.

You sit on the bed, leaning on one hand. In your other hand is mine. I sit up straight looking into your beautiful eyes.

My hand starts moving from your hand all the way up your arm so it rests on your shoulder. My other hand traces up your curves and rests over your breast. I leave my hand for only a minute to tease you. I then proceed to slip my hand slowly up to your other shoulder. I pull you in close and our lips meet for a kiss that I will remember for the rest of my life.

You break the kiss and smile at me. I smile back, taking a deep breath. I put my hand behind your head and pull you back into a kiss. The hand drops down and pulls on the string of your halter-top-style dress. The straps fall forward and the front falls down. You move quickly to cover your breast.

"I'm sorry," You say. "My garment seems to have come undone."

I giggle as you blush and turn around to do up the string. I stop you with one hand, the other holding one of your own.

"You're so cute Star," I say between giggles. "I untied it."

You turn around and I can see the blush on your face. Your breasts are exposed and I'm eying your hard nipples. I take both of your breasts in my hands and start to squeeze them. I learn forward and say "so I could do this." I lean forward and take one of your nipples into my mouth. You moan a high pitch. The sound fills my heart with joy knowing I'm doing the right thing. But I know that you can't be that loud so I take your nipple out of my mouth.

"Star," I say, "my love. You have to be quieter."

You nod; a pleading for me to go on in your eyes.

I smiled seductively and your nipple enters my mouth once more. I suck slowly. I twirl your hard nipple in my mouth around and around. I feel your chest start to rise and fall below me. I hear a whimper but you quickly silence it.

At this point I feel it's time to take things a little farther. I stop sucking on your nipple, much to your disappointment. I start to kiss down your breast until I reach your rib cage where the top of the dress is. I start to pull that down and I stop at your navel to kiss around it, lick my tongue over it, in it. I hear you laughing at the tickling feeling and you move around. I pull down your dress some more as my kisses get lower and lower. Then my kisses trace the top of your panties. I pull down the waist band and kissed ever lower, pulling them ever lower.

I see your pussy. It's like a flower. Fiery red pubic hair traces the edges of the flower but only up near the top. The pink of your labia is offset by a shine and I realize that you're wet. Seeing this makes me realize that I, myself, am wet. I take a deep breath in; the heavenly scent fills my nostrils. I hesitantly extend my tongue and lick from the bottom to the top. When I get to the top I hear a whimper and I see your body trembling. I lay my chin just above your pussy and look up at your face between your breasts. Your right index finger is in your mouth and you're looking down at my thirsting for more. And I look back up at you, thirsting for the same.

I extend my tongue once more and lick around your clit, the tip of my tongue brushing against it lightly. You whimper once more but this time it doesn't stop me. I savor the taste, each lick thirsting for more. I lick at the folds, tasting your sweet juice. I run a hand through your beautiful red pubic hair absent mindedly.

"Stop teasing my love," you beg.

I stop licking and look up at you. I see your begging smile through your breasts and I smile along with you. I start to kiss up your body.

"But," kiss, "I," kiss, "love," kiss, "teasing you," kiss.

I reach your breasts once more and I grip one breast softly and take the opposing nipple into my mouth. You sigh in pleasure, a pure breath. My free hand absent mindedly drifts down your thin figure to your wet, beaconing pussy. I brush through your pubic hair and play with it for a moment. You growl and reach down to my hand and try to guide it to your pussy. I pull my hand away and stop all that I'm doing. You whimper in disappointment as I shake my finger.

"No," I say, "no Starfire. You don't get any until I say you get any. You wouldn't want me to rush things do you? Trust me I will get to that; I don't disappoint."

You pout your lips and I smile. I shake my head knowing that I can't resist you, ever. I close my eyes and grin, and then I lower my mouth back onto your hard nipple. I suck lightly as one hand plays with your free breast while the free hand, once again, drifts down your body. This time however my hand only drifts over your untamed pubic hair. My middle finger traces between your soft labia. You try to stifle your moan but you fail. I look up to your beautiful eyes and for one moment I can almost feel the pleasure you are feeling.

The moan that escapes your mouth when I plunge one finger into your virgin pussy melts my heart. The feelings between us inflate as I pump the finger slowly out and then in again. You move your hips uncomfortably, trying to get used to the greatly pleasurable sensations filling your head. I slowly add a second finger and your hips rise into the air, the great pleasure unbearable for you.

"Stop," you beg, "it's too much."

I don't stop, I even increase my speed and I reply to you.

"It's overwhelming I'm sure," I reassure you calmly, "but your mind will catch up and you'll be glad. Just lye back and let me do all of the work baby. Please."

With that I move down so I'm facing your sweet spot, your clit very is very visible. I take one more breath of the heavenly scent before I extend my tongue to brush just above your clit. A wavering moan escapes your lips and I'm encouraged. I lower my tongue to your clit and take one lone lick. You whimper and as I add a third finger your start to hump against my hand.

I stop all motion with my hand and allow you to just hump against them. I start to suck your clit and now your moan isn't stifled anymore. One long strong note fills my ears and I know I'm doing my job right. Your hips start to buck violently. I can hear you grinding your teeth, trying to release some of the pleasure with out moaning. Then I stick in my fourth finger and your hips rise into the air. You moan and your hips stay in the air. Your back follows and with more aggressive humps against my fingers and with a moan that causes the room to shake, my fingers are ejected from your pussy aggressively. A rush of juices follows my fingers. The covers are soaked below you and my shirt has also got some of the liquid.

Suddenly feeling over dressed I start to take off my shirt. You just lye there panting; watching me undress. Once I have my shirt off I throw it aside. You stare expectantly as I start to unclasp my bra. I smile and slowly slip it off. I hold it onto my breast with my hands on the cups. Your eyes plead to me to remove my hands so I do. Then bra falls to the bed and you sweep it aside. Before you can steal a glance I put my hands over my nipples. Then I lean forward and place my breast onto your face, removing my hands.

You lick at the cleft between my breasts as you hands slowly undo the button of my pants. I let out a quick breathe and then raise myself. My legs are spread so I'm kneeling above your waist. I take over your task and your hands lower to my thighs. As I unzip the pants you jump at the chance to feel my thighs. Your silky skin is pleasure enough but to feel them slide around so they're rubbing the back of my thighs I arch my back forward slightly.

I roll aside so that I'm lying on my back and you start to attack my pants, trying to get them down. You finally succeed with my help and then you attack my panties. You succeed in tearing them in half instead of getting them off.

It suddenly hits me as to how fast it took for me to become naked. Usually it would happen slowly over time, between sets of kissing but now it had taken less then two minutes. Your silky skin slowly rubs against mine as you climb up the length of my body. You lick from my chin to my lips as you press your breasts against mine. One of your thighs press up against my crotch and it sends a burst of pleasure through out my body. My back lifts on its own command and pushes my crotch into your thigh. You move your thigh and start kissing down my body.

You stop at my chest and take the time to lick around my nipples. You don't even lick the nipples. You make sure to just stay out of range. While I enjoy this I know that you're holding back to get back at my teasing you. Then you slowly lick your way onto the nipple. You flick at it with your tongue and I find myself taking a deep breath suddenly. I feel a hand tracing my curve down and then gripping my ass softly but my attention is all on your tongue. The dance around and on my nipple was building up my pleasure very slowly. I shut my eyes and just let you down what you want. I lay my arms at my side. To my disappointment you tongue stops its dance and your lips hover over mine and give a quick peck.

I open my eyes and once again we stare blankly at each other. There's a connection, an unbreakable connection, as we stare into each other's souls. Then your hand is suddenly on my pussy, in between my labia. The connection is broken as my back arches and a moan escapes into the room. My head rolls to the side as your other hand takes my head softly and straightens it. You place your soft lips on mine. Your tongue darts between my lips as your hands manipulate my clitoris.

I hump against your fingers by instinct. As it causes only more pleasure my hips buck again. This cycle becomes endless yet quicker. The kisses have become more aggressive and my tongue is leading the dance. You middle finger attacks my clit and I close my eyes. I fight to keep them from rolling into the back of my head. Blood is rushing to both my constantly pleasured sex and to my cheeks. I feel the pleasure clouding my mind, filling my body. My humps against your hand get stronger with every stroke.

"Oh Starfire!" I scream not caring who can hear. "I love you!"

I come, the spray shooting past the edge of the bed. My back is thrusted up on its on will so fast I feel pain. But as I slowly lower my back the pain dies. You hold me close and we close our eyes. As our warmth slowly brings us closer to sleep I kiss your forehead and then fall asleep.

* * *

Raven woke up with cold sweat on her forehead. She felt a warm dampness between her thighs thighs and then rolled over. Starfire wasn't there. Her heart broke in two. She'd had the dream again. She was back in her room and the other girl was no where in sight. She felt her heart cleave in two and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Raven got up and changed her soiled panties. She then looked at the clock and she was relieved that it wasn't too early for anyone to be up. She strolled from her room with nothing but her panties and a see through tank top that she usually wore to bed. She went to the kitchenette so she could find something for breakfast and make a cup of tea.

She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Then she went to the table and sit, waiting.

"Friend you are up early," Starfire's heavenly voice lifts her spirits for a second an then they come crashing down.

"I had a bad dream Star," she said trying to avoid the other girl's eyes.

Starfire sat down beside Raven and took a fashion magazine and started to read it. Raven stared into Starfire's eyes as she continued to read and had to pull herself away as the water started to boil. Raven mde the tea, taking it black, and walked back to the table.

"What is wrong friend?" Starfire asked.

"It's nothing Star," Ravem replied sipping her tea, trying hard not to get hypnotized by those eyes.

"If there is something wrong raven," Starfire pressured her, "you would do better to tell me."

Suddenly Raven was hit with verbal diarrhea. She practically yelled it for the whole world. She couldn't stop herself; she explained the whole dream. When she was done her stomach was in knots, blood rushed to her face and she stood up. She bumped against the table and spilt the tea.

"I gotta go," She shot at Starfire and tried to rush off.

Raven felt her hand griping her wrist rather aggressively, stopping her escape. As Raven turned around Starfire tackled her and then Starfire laid her lips onto Raven's. Raven's heart raced a mile a minute and when she opened her eyes and looked into Starfire's she knew everything would be right from that day on. Starfire stood up and pulled Raven up off the ground. Starfire held Raven by the waist, her nose was nuzzling against Raven's.

"This day next week at 7:00?" Starfire asked

"Pardon?" Raven asked; her mind to stunned to understand anything.

"A date," Starfire replied, "I hear it is customary for one for two people who love each other to go on a date."

Raven blushed and swallowed hard. "Okay, yeah!"

"Great," Starfire replied with a grin on her face, "there is this new dress I got I really want to wear."

They kissed once more and as Starfire left the roomRaven watched her stunned. Raven watched the other gir's hips sway as she walked and waited for her heart to be returned, one week later.

* * *

Kay ummm I started writing this like 6 months ago then stopped and then started finishing it like three days ago so here you go. Thanks for reading, hope you review. 


End file.
